


The Curse of Medusa

by allyswife



Category: camren
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyswife/pseuds/allyswife
Summary: Cursed Love





	1. Ένα

"Geri geldi! Medusa geri geldi!"

Duyduğum çan sesiyle hızla gözlerimi açıp yataktan kalktım. Annem Sofia'yı kucağına alırken babam odaya girmişti. 

"Sığınağa girin, hemen!" 

Carlos sığınağa giden kapağın üzerindeki minderleri çekip kapağı açtı. 

"Önce sen gir." 

Annem Sofia'yı babama verip merdivenlerden aşağıya indi. 

"Carlos sıra sende, indikten sonra kardeşini sana vereceğim."

O da merdivenlerden inerken çan seslerinin kesildiğini fark ettim. Merak ediyordum, Medusa çanı çalarak bizi uyaran adamı da mı taşa çevirmişti? 

Merakıma engel olamayıp perdeyi araladım. Sokak bomboştu. Etrafta ürkütücü bir sessizlik vardı. Derin bir nefes alıp perdeyi biraz daha açtım. 

Sokağın sonunda bir hareketlilik gördüğümde gözlerimi kısarak o tarafa baktım. Uzun elbiseli bir kadın sokağın ortasında durmuş etrafa bakıyordu. Arkası dönüktü ama kafasını göremiyordum. 

"Camila!" 

Kadın arkasını dönecekken babam belimden kavrayıp perdeyi kapattı. 

"Canına mı susadın sen? Medusa'nın dışarıda dolaştığını biliyorsun!"

"Sadece çanı çalan adama bakmak istemiştim." 

Babam elini sırtıma koyup beni merdivenlere doğru ittirdi. 

"Medusa ile göz göze gelmemek için saklanmıştır."

"Ya Medusa ile göz göze geldiyse?" 

Merdivenlerden indikten sonra Carlos'un yanına oturdum. 

"Eğer öyleyse Medusa buraya geliyor demektir." 

Ben indikten sonra babam da aşağıya gelip kapağı kapattı. 

"Sanırım onu gördüm." 

Annem elindeki gaz lambasını yüzüme doğru tutup kaşlarını çattı. 

"Ne demek gördüm?" 

"Sokağın sonunda bir kadın vardı. Arkası dönüktü ve üzerinde uzun bir elbise vardı. Kafasını göremedim ama diğerleri gibi korkmuyordu."

"Medusa bir canavar, insan değil."

Babam kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendine çekti. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra saçlarımı öptü. 

"Bir daha sakın bunu yapma Mila. Cesurluk ve aptallık arasında ince bir çizgi vardır ve Medusa'nın karşısına çıkmak aptallıktan başka bir şey değildir." 

Kafamı omzuna yaslayıp yutkundum. 

"Bunu neden yapıyor?"

"Çünkü o şeytanın beden bulmuş hali. İnsanları güzelliğiyle kandırıp onları taşa çeviriyor ve her şeylerini alıyor. O saf kötülükle yaratılmış bir canavar Mila."

"Onu hiç gördün mü?" 

"Eğer onu görseydim, emin ol bugün yanınızda olamazdım."

"Onu görüp sağ kalan kimse yok mu?" 

"Maalesef yok."

Bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. 

"Baba, ne zamana kadar burada kalacağız?" 

Kafasını duvara yaslayıp Carlos'a baktı. 

"Çan tekrar çalana kadar çıkmayacağız." 

"Ben acıkmaya başladım." 

Babam beni bırakıp ayağa kalktı. Annemin elindeki lambayı alıp en köşedeki sandığa gitti. 

"Biraz meyvemiz, suyumuz ve birkaç dilim ekmeğimiz var." 

"Kaç dilim?" 

"4 dilim var." 

Annem derin bir nefes alıp bize baktı. 

"Camila ve Carlos'a bir dilim verelim, Sofia'ya 2 dilim."

Babam ekmekleri ve suyu alıp yanımıza geldi. Annemin dediği gibi ekmekleri paylaştırıp su testisini ortaya koydu.

"Siz ne yiyeceksiniz?" 

"Acıkırsak meyve yeriz."

"Meyve sizi doyurmaz ki"

"Siz doyun yeter."

Gülümseyerek Carlos'un saçlarını karıştırıp tekrar yanıma oturdu. 

"Bu hafta 4. gelişi." 

Kafamı kaldırıp anneme baktım. Endişeli gözüküyordu. 

"Bu beni de korkutuyor."

"Bu hafta kaç kayıp verdik?"

"20'nin üstünde."

Annem derin bir nefes alıp Sofia'ya daha sıkı sarıldı. 

"Çocuk var mı?" 

"Hayır yok." 

"Buradan gitmemiz gerekiyor." 

"Bir şey fark etmez. Diğer köylerle de iletişim halindeyiz. Onlar da bizim gibi. Çok kayıp veriyorlar."

"Ne yapacağız peki? Bizi de taşa çevirene kadar bekleyecek miyiz?" 

"Burada güvendeyiz."

"Erzağımız bitiyor ama." 

"Tekrar doldururuz." 

"Nasıl? Paramız yok ki."

"Bir yolunu bulacağım." 

Birbirlerine üzgün bir şekilde bakmaya devam ederken çaresiz olduklarını anlamıştım. Medusa köydeki herkesi taşa çevirene kadar gelmeye devam edecekti. Her gelişinde hem erzaklarımızı alıyor, hem de tarlalarımızı mahvediyordu. Bu yüzden tarlalardan toplanan mamüller pahalıya satılıyordu. 

Geçen hafta Medusa bizim tarlamızı da mahvettiği için bu hafta parasız kalmıştık. Babam her şeyin yolunda olduğunu düşünmemiz için uğraşsada Carlos ve ben gerçeklerin farkındaydık. 

Neredeyse bütün tarlalar yanmıştı. Sadece 3 tarla kalmıştı. Medusa bu gelişinde onları da yakmış olabilirdi ama eğer onlara da zarar verdiyse köyümüzde büyük bir kıtlık yaşanacaktı. 

Dış köylerden erzak almak zorunda kalacaktık ve çoğu ailenin parası yetmeyeceği için hırsızlıklar başlayacaktı. Bizi nelerin beklediğini herkes tahmin edebiliyordu ve bunları engellemek için kimse bir şey yapmıyor, yapamıyordu. 

Derin bir nefes alıp babama baktım. Medusa'nın saf kötülükten yaratılmış bir canavar olduğuna inanıyordu, ben böyle olduğunu düşünmüyordum. 

O kadının Medusa olduğunu biliyordum. Başka hiç kimse dışarıda Medusa dolaşıyorken o kadar sakin duramazdı. 

Üzerindeki kıyafeti yanlış görmediysem Medusa bir kadındı. Bizim gibi bir insan. Bu da babamın düşüncesini çürütüyordu. Medusa canavar olarak yaratılmamıştı.


	2. Δύο

"Medusa gitti!" 

Çan sesleri yankılanmaya devam ederken babam hızla oturduğu yerden kalkıp merdivene tırmandı. Kapağı açtıktan sonra elini bize doğru uzattı. 

"Carlos, Sofia'yı ver." 

Carlos annemin kucağında uyuyakalan Sofia'yı alıp bana baktı. 

"Düşmemem için beni tutman gerekiyor." 

Üzerimdeki örtüyü kaldırıp ayağa kalktım. O kucağındaki Sofia ile beraber merdivenin ilk basamağına tırmandığında ellerimi sırtına koyup dengede durmasını sağladım. 

4\. basamağa kadar çıkıp Sofia'yı kaldırdı. Babam Sofia'yı koltuk altlarından kavrayıp yukarıya çektiğinde Carlos geri kalan basamakları da tırmanıp elini bize uzattı. 

"Anne." 

Annem yanan lambayı söndürüp merdivenlere tırmandı. Carlos'un yardımıyla dışarı çıkıp bana baktı. 

"Hadi Mila, acele et. Dışarı çıkıp ne kadar kayıp olduğuna bakılacak." 

"Tamam." 

Vakit kaybetmeden basamakları tırmanıp dışarıya çıktım. Carlos kapağı kapattıktan sonra minderleri üzerine yerleştirdi. 

"Çocuklar, siz benimle gelin." 

Babam bizi beklemeden dışarıya çıktığında aceleyle peşinden gittik. 

"Victor, durumumuz ne?" 

Victor çan kulesine çıkan merdivenlerden inip elindeki mızrağı kenara bıraktı. 

"İyi değil. Myron, Rodas ve Dimitri'yi kaybettik."

Babamın yüzünde üzgün bir ifade oluşurken gözlerimi etrafta gezdirdim. 

"Toplam kaç kişi?" 

"8." 

"Bu hafta kaybettiğimiz kişi sayısı 35'e çıktı. İlk defa bu kadar çok kayıp veriyoruz."

"Daha kötüsü de var." 

Babama onu takip etmesi için bir işaret yapıp tarlalara giden yola doğru yürümeye başladı. 

"Şuna bir bak." 

Kafamı eliyle gösterdiği yere çevirdim. 

"Bu çok kötü."

Babamın yüzündeki üzgün ifade gittikçe endişeye dönüşürken Victor'a baktım. O, köyün askerlerinden biriydi. Sıkı bir vücudu, kaslı kolları vardı. Babamla yaşıt olmasına rağmen ondan daha genç gözüküyordu. Onunla beraber 300 asker daha vardı. 98'ini Medusa yüzünden kaybetmiştik. 

Victor ve Rodas köyün erkek çocuklarını eğitmeye başlamışlardı. Carlos da eğitilenler arasındaydı ama eğitimini bitirmediği için bir asker sayılmıyordu. 3 asker daha kaybetmiştik, mecburen onların eğitimleri de hızlanacaktı. 

"Sadece bir tarlamız kaldı. En küçük ve en verimsiz olan." 

"Diğer köylerden erzak istemeliyiz."

"Sadece erzak değil, yardım da istemeliyiz." 

"Köyleri aklınızdan çıkartın. Onlar bizden daha kötü durumda."

Lupus elindeki mızrağı öfkeyle yere saplayıp yumruğunu sıktı. 

"O canavar bütün köyleri mahvetmiş. En iyi durumda olan biziz. En iyisi olmamıza rağmen bizim durumumuz bile çok kötü."

Victor ellerini yüzüne kapatıp kafasını iki yana salladı. 

"Köydeki erkeklerin sayısı azalıyor. Sadece çocuklar ve kadınlar var. Bize erkek lazım." 

"Kadınları da asker olarak eğitebilirsiniz." 

Babam bana sert bir bakış atarken Victor ve Lupus söylediğim şeye gülmüştü. 

"Kadınların eline mızrak mı vermemizi istiyorsun ufaklık? Unut bunu."

"Kadınlara köyü savunmaları için güvenemeyiz. Onlar daha kendilerini bile savunamıyorlar."

"Kadınların işi bu değil Mila. Kadınlar ekinleri toplar, yemek yapar ve kocaları işe gittiğinde çocuklarıyla ilgilenir." 

"Ama ba-"

"Camila." 

Derin bir nefes alıp kafamı eğdim. Babam Victor ve Lupus ile konuşmaya devam ederken Carlos elini omzuma koydu. 

"Sen haklısın Mila. Kadınları da eğitmeliyiz. Köyü korumaları için olmasa bile en azından kendilerini koruyabilmeliler." 

"Kadınları da eğitirlerse daha çok güçleniriz." 

"Bunu biliyorum." 

Omzumu sıvazlayıp gülümsedi. 

"İstersen bana öğrettikleri şeyleri sana da öğretebilirim." 

"Gerçekten mi?" 

"Evet. Hem savaş çıkarsa saçlarını kesip erkek kılığına sokarız seni, benimle birlikte savaşa katılırsın."

"Dalga geçme." 

Omzuna yumruk attığımda gülümseyerek kolunu boynuma doladı. 

"Dalga geçmiyorum. Kendini koruyabilmen için seni eğiteceğim. Sen benim ablamsın. Seni her zaman koruyacağım ama yanında ben olmadığımda da kendini koruyabilmen gerekiyor."

"Teşekkür ederim Carlos." 

Kollarımı beline dolayıp ona sıkıca sarıldım. 

"Çok kısasın." 

"Ah kapa çeneni." 

Yumruğumu karnına geçirip ondan ayrıldım. 

"Carlos?"

"Efendim baba?" 

"Sen bizimle geleceksin. Mila, sen de..."

Derin bir nefes alıp üzgün bir şekilde sokağın sonunda ağlayan insanları gösterdi. 

"...yakınlarını kaybedenlerin yanına gidip bir ihtiyaçları var mı öğren." 

"Tamam baba." 

Carlos sırtımı sıvazlayarak onların peşine takıldığında babamın gösterdiği yere doğru yürümeye başladım. 

"Mila!"

Kafamı sesin geldiği yere çevirip kaşlarımı kaldırdım. 

"Bir işin yoksa şunu taşımama yardım eder misin?" 

Ucundan tuttuğu kasaya bakıp tereddüt etmeden yanına gittim. 

"Elbette Ally." 

Kasanın kenarındaki demiri kavrayıp var gücümle yukarıya çektim. Ally de kendi tarafını kaldırdığında zor da olsa kasayı diğerlerinin yanına taşıdık. 

"Teşekkür ederim." 

"Bunlarda ne var?" 

Eliyle en alttaki kasayı gösterip derin bir nefes aldı. 

"Bunda buğday var" 

Elini kaldırıp onun üstündeki kasayı gösterdi. 

"Pamuk." 

Elini biraz daha kaldırıp en üsttekini işaret etti. 

"Bunda ekmek." 

Taşımasına yardım ettiğim son kasayı gösterip gülümsedi. 

"Bunda da kıyafetler var." 

"Peki ne olacak bunlara?" 

Yanıma gelip kafasıyla ilerideki topluluğu işaret etti. 

"Bugün eşlerini kaybeden kadınlara vereceğiz." 

"Bu çok güzel Ally." 

"Medusa köyümüzü mahvediyor. Hepimizi yok etmeden önce mümkün olduğunca çok yardımlaşmamız gerekiyor."

"Madem hepimizin öleceğini düşünüyorsunuz, neden son zamanlarınızı bencillik yaparak geçirmiyorsunuz ki?" 

Ally bana içten bir gülümseme gönderip omuz silkti. 

"Ailemizde insanları sevmek önemlidir." 

"Babam Medusa için 'saf kötülükten yaratılmış bir canavar' diyor. Sen de öyle olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" 

"Yaptıklarına bir baksana." 

Eliyle taşa dönüşmüş insanların bulunduğu kasaba meydanını ve ağlayan kadınları gösterdi. 

"Baban o kadın hakkında çok doğru söylemiş. O gerçekten bir canavar."

Kafasını bana çevirip kaşlarını kaldırdı. 

"Sen öyle olduğunu düşünmüyor musun yoksa?" 

Derin bir nefes alıp kalabalığa doğru yürümeye başladım. 

"Bilmiyorum." 

Hızlı adımlarla bana yetişip yanımda yürümeye başladı. 

"Ne düşünüyorsun peki?"

"Babam Medusa'nın bu şekilde yaratıldığını söylüyor ama ben öyle olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

"Anlamadım" 

"Emin değilim Ally ama Medusa'nın bu şekilde doğduğuna inanmıyorum. Hiçbir canlı bu kadar kötü olamaz."

"O bir şeytan Mila, şeytanların içinde iyilik yoktur." 

Omzumu hafifçe sıvazlayıp yere diz çökmüş olan kadının yanına gitti. O gittikten sonra kafamı kaldırıp dağın arkasında, çatısı gözüken tapınağa baktım. Babamın anlattıklarına göre o tapınak Medusa'ya aitti. Şu ana kadar oraya giden kimsenin geri dönemediği söyleniyordu. 

Bazıları, gidenlerin yolu bulamadığı için kaybolduklarını ve ormandaki hayvanlara yem olduklarını düşünüyordu ama çoğunluk onların Medusa tarafından taşa çevrildiğine inanıyordu. 

İlki de gayet iyi bir açıklamaydı. Tapınağın etrafı büyük ve geniş bir ormanla çevriliydi. Köylüler ormanın Medusa'nın hayvanları tarafından korunduğuna inanıyordu.

"Mila!" 

Son kez tapınağın çatısını inceleyip dikkatimi Ally'e verdim. 

"Yanındaki su testisini alıp bana yardım eder misin?" 

Kafamı sallayıp hızla testiyi aldım. Ağzına geçirilmiş olan bardağı diğer elime alıp insanlarsınız su dağıtmaya başladım.


	3. Tρία

"Mila, bu sepeti Catia'ya götürür müsün?" 

Uzattığı sepeti alıp kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Annem ne soracağımı anlayıp gülümsemişti. 

"Kapıdan çıkınca sola dön. 7 ev ilerle, sonra sağa dön ve 3 ev daha ilerle. Sol taraftaki 4. ev." 

"Anladım." 

"Emin misin?" 

"Evet anne." 

"Tamam o zaman." 

Kapıyı açtığımda kolumu kavradı. 

"En fazla 5 dakikan var Mila. Biliyorsun, Medusa sık sık gelmeye başladı." 

"Dikkat edeceğim anne." 

Gülümseyerek yanağımı okşayıp saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurdu. 

"Hadi git bir an önce." 

Bir şey demeden evden çıkıp hızlı adımlarla tarif ettiği eve doğru yürümeye başladım. Medusa yüzünden askerler dışında kimse evden çıkmıyordu. Çıkanlar da çok kısa bir sürede eve geri dönüyordu. 

Şu zamana kadar Medusa sadece köy meydanındaki insanları yakalamıştı. Asla evlere girmemiş, özellikle çocuklara zarar vermemeye çalışmıştı. Bu bile onun saf kötülükten oluşmadığını gösteriyordu. 

Derin bir nefes alıp geçtiğim evlere baktım. 3 ev olmuştu. Sol taraftaki 4. eve gidip arka arkaya üç kere kapıya vurdum. Kapıyı açan kadının Catia olduğunu gördüğümde yutkundum. 

"Merhaba, annem bunu size getirmemi istedi." 

Kadın güçlükle kolunu kaldırıp sepeti aldı. 

"Camila, öyle değil mi?" 

Gözlerindeki üzüntüyü görmek kalbimin sıkışmasına sebep oluyordu. Dün kocasını kaybetmişti. Büyük ihtimal dünden beri uyumamış, sürekli ağlamıştı. 

"Evet ama genelde Mila diye seslenirler." 

"Teşekkür ederim Mila. Annene minnettar olduğumu söyle." 

"Söylerim efendim."

Bakışları yere indiğinde yutkundum. 

"Bir şeye ihtiyacınız var mı? İsterseniz birkaç saatliğine kızınıza bakabilirim. Biraz dinlenmiş olursunuz." 

"Teşekkür ederim ama onu gözümün önünden ayırmak istemiyorum." 

"Haklısınız."

Kafamı çevirip çan kulesine baktım. 

"Ben gitsem iyi olacak. Annem 5 dakika içinde dönmemi söylemişti." 

"Eve dönerken kafanı yerden kaldırma. Eğer bir terslik olduğunu hissedersen de ellerinle gözlerini kapat. Medusa tekrar gelebilir." 

"Dikkat edeceğim." 

Elini omzuma koyup gülümsedi. 

"Daha sık ziyaretime gel Mila." 

Elini geri çektiğinde gülümseyerek arkamı döndüm. Birkaç adım attığımda kapının kapanma sesini duyup yutkundum.

Kafamı eğdiğim sırada gelen bağırış sesleriyle korkuyla çan kulesine baktım. Çanı çalmaktan sorumlu olan adam elindeki sopayla var gücüyle çana vuruyordu. 

"Medusa! Medusa geldi!" 

Bağırış sesleri kesildiğinde bakışlarımı köy meydanına çevirdim. Nefes alışverişlerim hızlanırken eve baktım, çok uzaktaydı ama yetişebilirdim. 

"Kaç!" 

Çan kulesindeki adamın bana bağırdığını fark ettiğimde tekrar yutkundum. İçimde bir merak duygusu oluşmaya başlamıştı. Onu görmek istiyordum. Düşüncelerimde haklı olduğumu görmeye ihtiyacım vardı. 

Bir anlık gelen cesaretle yumruklarımı sıkıp köy meydanına doğru birkaç adım attım. Çan sesleri kesilmişti. Neden kesildiğini biliyordum bu yüzden kafamı kaldırıp bakma gereği duymadım.

Birkaç adım daha attığımda aniden hissettiğim ürpertiyle durdum. Bu normal değildi. Kalp atışlarım hızlanırken güçlükle nefes aldım. 

"Medusa." 

Sırtımda hissettiğim soğukluk artmaya başladığında ellerimle gözlerimi kapattım. Korkudan titrememe sebep olan soğuk havayı artık yüzümde hissediyordum. 

"Bunu neden yapıyorsun?" 

Buz gibi bir el yanağıma dokunduğunda irkilerek geri çekildim. Nefes almam gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. 

"Siz ölümlüleri korkudan titretmeye bayılıyorum." 

Duyduğum sesle tuttuğum nefesimi bırakıp ellerimi daha da sıktım. 

"Sen bir insansın." 

Parmaklarını yüzümde gezdirmeye devam ederken sinirlendiğini hissetmiştim. 

"Hayır, ben bir insan değilim." 

Gözlerimi açıp ona bakmak istiyordum ama aynı zamanda da korkuyordum. 

"Sesin bir insana ait gibi."

Çenemi kavrayıp yüzünü benimkine yaklaştırdı. O yaklaştıkça yılan seslerini duyuyordum. Birden çok yılan var gibiydi.

"Beni görmek istediğini biliyorum. Neden gözlerini açmıyorsun?" 

"Yılan sesleri nereden geliyor?"

İki eliyle ellerimi kavradığında korkuyla yutkunup gözlerimi daha çok sıktım. Birkaç saniye ellerimi tuttu. Çekmek için bir güç uygulamamıştı.

"Ölümünün benim elimden olacağını hissediyorum." 

"Beni şimdi mi öldüreceksin?"

Hissettiğim soğukluk benden uzaklaşırken tekrar yutkundum. 

"Şanslısın küçük kız. Bugün istediğimi aldım."

"Ben küçük değilim." 

"Bana göre çok küçüksün." 

Havanın sıcaklığı tekrar bedenimi kavurmaya başladığında derin bir nefes aldım. Gitmiş miydi, yoksa gözlerimi açmam için beni kandırıyor muydu emin değildim ama biri dışarı çıkana kadar burada, bu şekilde duramazdım. 

Parmaklarımı hafifçe aralayıp etrafa baktım. Gittiğini anladığımda tuttuğum nefesimi verip ellerimi indirdim. 

Etrafa göz gezdirip çan kulesine baktım. Adını hatırlamadığım adam elindeki sopayla beraber taşa dönüşmüştü. Diğer herkes sığınaklara kaçtığı için birinin çanı çalması gerekiyordu. 

Yutkunarak çan kulesinin merdivenlerini tırmandım. En tepeye ulaştığımda yerdeki mızrağı alıp arkasıyla çana vurdum. 

"Medusa gitti!" 

Çana vurmaya devam edip her vurduğumda bağırarak aynı şeyi söyledim. 

"Camila!"

Babamın sesini duyduğumda vurmayı bırakıp mızrağı sıkıca kavradım. Birkaç adım öne çıktıktan sonra etrafa baktım. 

"Bakın! Bu Alejandro'nun kızı!"

Evinden çıkan herkes kulenin etrafına geliyordu. Gözlerimi kalabalığın üzerinde gezdirdim. Annem Sofia'ya sıkıca sarılmış ağlıyordu. 

Derin bir nefes alıp mızrağı bıraktım. Hızlı adımlarla merdivenden inip aşağıda bekleyen babama sarıldım. 

"Seni kaybedeceğiz diye çok korktuk."

Kollarını iyice sıkılaştırıp saçlarımı öptü. 

"Nasıl kurtuldun?"

Onunla konuştuğumu söylersem beni rahat bırakmayacaklarını biliyordum, bu yüzden yalan söylemeye karar verdim. 

"Kulenin içine saklandım." 

"Bir daha dışarı çıkma, Mila. Her şeyi ben yaparım."

"Peki."

Benden ayrıldığında anneme ve Sofia'ya da sarıldım. Annem beni dışarı gönderdiği için özür dileyip duruyordu. Bu önemli değildi, onun sayesinde Medusa ile konuşmuştum. 

"Lupus, babanı da alıp yanıma gel. Carlos, sen de onları eve götür ve başlarından ayrılma."

"Tamam baba." 

Carlos annemin kucağından Sofia'yı alıp önden ilerlemeye başladı. Ben de annemle birlikte arkasından gittim. Eve geldiğimizde bir şey sormalarına izin vermeden odama geçip yatağıma uzandım. 

Sonunda haklı olduğumu öğrenmiştim. Medusa bir canavar değildi. İnsana ait özellikler taşıyordu.


	4. Tέσσερα

"Bunu yaptığımıza inanamıyorum!" 

Elimi Ally'nin ağzına kapatıp kaşlarımı çattım. 

"Sessiz ol Ally. Ormandaki hayvanları uyandıracaksın." 

"Gecenin bir vakti, önümüzü bile zor görüyorken Medusa'nın tapınağına giden yolu bulmak için seninle neden geldiğimi bana hatırlatır mısın?" 

"Çünkü en yakın arkadaşımsın ve benim yerimde sen olsan sorgulamadan yanında gelirdim."

"Doğru. Bir de bana gerçeği anlatacağına dair söz vermiştin." 

Carlos'tan izinsiz aldığım kılıcın kabzasının kavrayıp ona baktım. 

"Medusa ile konuştum." 

"Ne?"

Tekrar sesini yükselttiğinde susması için kolunu sıktım. 

"Merakıma engel olamadım ve çan çalınırken köy meydanına gittim. Sonra bir ürperti hissettim. O olduğunu anlamam uzun sürmediği için ellerimle gözlerimi kapatıp bekledim. Önüme geldi, bana yaklaştı ve elini yüzümde gezdirdi."

Vücudumun titremesine engel olamayıp yutkundum. 

"Elleri ve vücudu çok soğuktu. Sanki soğuk vücudundan yayılıyormuş gibiydi. Çok garipti Ally. İnsanlara ölümlüler diyor ve ona göre çok küçük olduğumu söyledi." 

"Bu imkansız Camila. Onunla karşılaşıp sağ çıkan hiç kimse olmadı." 

"Bana dokundu. Ölümümün onun elinden olacağını söyledi. Bana 'istediğimi aldığım için şanslısın küçük kız' dedi. Sesini aklımdan çıkartamıyorum." 

Ellerimle yüzümü kapatıp derin bir nefes aldım. 

"Sana inanmıyorum."

"O zaman geri dön." 

Kısa bir süre yüzüme bakıp elindeki meşaleyi kaldırdı. 

"Nasıl biriydi?" 

Gülümseyerek sol elimdeki meşaleyi diğer tarafa tuttum. 

"Sesi çok güzeldi. Elleri yumuşaktı. Korkutucuydu ama aynı zamanda huzur vericiydi. Yüzünü görebilmek için her şeyimi verirdim." 

"Ona aşık falan olmadın değil mi Mila? O bir canavar." 

"Elbette aşık olmadım!" 

Kafamı ona çevirdim. 

"Sadece onun düşündüğümüz kadar kötü olmadığını anlatmaya çalışıyorum. İnsan olmadığını söyledi ama insana ait özellikler taşıyor. Sesi bir kadın sesi gibiydi." 

"Dişi bir canavardır." 

"Ona canavar demekten vazgeç." 

"Yüzlerce kişiyi öldürdü Mila! Üstelik bu sadece bizim bildiğimiz kısmı. Kim bilir kaç kişiyi daha öldürdü! Böyle vicdansız bir canlıya canavardan başka ne diyebilirim? Melek mi?" 

"Haklısın ama o bir canavar değil."

"Onu bir canavara dönüştüren başka biriyse bunu haketmiş demektir. Yani her türlü kötü biri." 

Derin bir nefes alıp çalılara doğru yürümeye başladım. 

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" 

"Tek yaptığımız yürümek. Biraz etrafa bak. Yol çalılarla kapanmış olabilir." 

"Çok uzaklaşma, korkuyorum." 

"Merak etme, bir şey olursa bağır." 

Bana endişeli bir bakış atıp ters yöne doğru yürümeye başladı. O gittikten sonra meşaleyi önümde tutmaya devam edip ilerledim. 

Sol taraftaki çalılarda bir sorun vardı. Sanki özenle birbirlerine doğru büyümeleri sağlanmış gibiydi.

Kaşlarımı çatıp çalıların yanına gittim. Meşalenin ucundaki ateşin ağaçlara değmemesine dikkat edip çalıları çekiştirdim. Kendime bir yol açtıktan sonra çalıların arka tarafına geçip ilerlemeye devam ettim. 

"Camila!" 

Meşaleyi yere indirip otlara baktım. Buradan bir şey geçmişti, ezilen çiçekler bunu belli ediyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp geldiğim yoldan geri gittim. Çalılardan açtığım aralığı kapatıp kılıcı yerinden çıkarttım. 

Güçlükle iki taraftaki ağaçlara birer çizik atıp kılıcı yerine soktum. 

"Ally!" 

"Camila bir ses duydum. Lütfen, gidelim artık."

Ağaçların arasından bembeyaz olmuş bir yüzle çıktığında yutkundum. 

"Tamam gidelim." 

Sakinleşmesi için elimi sırtına koyup köye doğru yürümeye başladım. Hava aydınlanmaya başladığı zaman tekrar gelip o yolun nereye gittiğini öğrenecektim.    
~~~~~~~~~

"Baba, kılıcımın yerini sen mi değiştirdin?" 

Carlos'un bağırışıyla güçlükle gözlerimi açıp odaya baktım. 

"Hayır, odanıza girmedim." 

Carlos odaya geri girip yatağımın yanına geldi. 

"Camila, kılıcımın yerini sen mi değiştirdin?" 

Yeni uyanmış gibi gözükmek için sahte bir şekilde esneyip gözlerimi ovaladım. 

"Dikkat etmedim. Bir şey alırken değiştirmişimdir belki." 

Carlos derin bir nefes alıp yeleğini giydi. 

"Yatağımın hemen yanında duruyordu ama sabah kalktığımda orada değil, koltuğun üzerindeydi." 

"Dediğim gibi yerini değiştirdiğimi hatırlamıyorum."

"Çok garip."

Dirseklerimin üzerinde doğrulup kaşlarımı kaldırdım. 

"Gidiyor musun?" 

"Evet. Erkenden topluyorlar artık bizi."

"Babam da seninle mi geliyor?"

"Evet."

"Kendine dikkat et." 

"Asıl sen dikkat et. Dışarıda tek başına Medusa'dan saklandın. Onunla karşılaşabilirdin." 

"Ama karşılaşmadım." 

"Her zaman bu kadar şanslı olmayacaksın Mila. Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum." 

"Ben iyiyim Carlos. Sen kendi başının çaresine bak." 

"Pekala." 

Eğilip saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurdu. 

"Seni seviyorum." 

"Ben de seni seviyorum." 

Kılıcını kılıfına yerleştirdikten sonra gülümseyerek odadan çıktı. Dış kapının sesini duyduğumda hızla yattığım yerden kalkıp yatağımın altındaki çantayı aldım. Gece bulduğum yola tekrar gidecektim ve bu sefer hazırlıklıydım. 

Derin bir nefes alıp ayakkabılarımı giydim. Çantanın ipini boynuma geçirip kemerimi taktım. Babamın doğum günümde verdiği hançeri yastığımın altından çıkartıp kemerimde asılı olan kılıfına yerleştirdim.

Annem ve Sofia hala uyuyor olmalıydı. Sessiz olmaya özen göstererek odadan çıkıp annemlerin odasına baktım. Düşündüğüm gibiydi, uyanmamışlardı.

Sessiz adımlarla evden çıkıp evin arkasına gittim. Yerdeki çuvallara basarak duvara tırmanıp diğer tarafa atladım. Ayaklarım yere bastığında dengemi kaybetmemek için duvara tutundum.

Dengemi sağladıktan sonra üzerimi düzeltip evlerin arkasından ormana giden yola doğru koşmaya başladım. Ormandaki hayvanlar köye saldırmasın diye çekilen dikenli tellere ulaştığımda durup etrafa baktım. Görünürde kimse yoktu. 

Derin bir nefes alıp gece açtığımız delikten içeriye girdim. İçeriye girdikten sonra vakit kaybetmeden yolu bulmak için bıraktığım izleri takip ederek dün geceki yere gittim. 

"Aptal."

Hızla arkamı dönüp sesin geldiği yere baktım. Ağaca yaslanmış ve sinirli bir şekilde bana bakan Ally'i gördüğümde derin bir nefes aldım. 

"Senin burada ne işin var?" 

"Bunu neden yapıyorsun?"

"Neyi neden yapıyorum?" 

"Şu zamana kadar tapınağa giden kimse geri dönmedi Camila." 

"İki gün önceye kadar da Medusa ile karşılaşan kimse sağ çıkamadı diyorlardı."

Ellerimi iki yana açıp gülümsedim. 

"Ama sapasağlam karşında duruyorum." 

"Ben aynı fikirde değilim. Medusa'nın sesi  beynini eritmiş. Sen bu kadar aptal biri değildin." 

Yüzümü buruşturup ağaçların gövdelerini incelemeye başladım. 

"Bana hakaret etmekten vazgeç, kırıcı oluyorsun." 

"Eğer seni, tapınağı bulmaktan vazgeçirecekse daha fazla kırıcı olabilirim." 

"Hayır." 

Gece çizik attığım ağaçları bulduğumda gülümsedim. 

"Hiçbir şey beni tapınağa giden yolu bulmaktan vazgeçiremez." 

Güçlükle çalıları kaldırıp diğer tarafa geçtim. 

"Geliyor musun?" 

Ally derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra yere koyduğu çantasını eline aldı. 

"İki kişi olursak birkaç saniye daha geç ölürüz en azından."

O da yanıma geldiğinde gülümseyerek çalıları eski yerlerine yerleştirip arkamı döndüm. 

"Bana birkaç saniye daha kazandırmak için mi geliyorsun yani?"

Kollarını çantasının iplerinden geçirip yürümeye başladı. 

"Sen benim en yakın arkadaşımsın. Doğum günlerimizi bile aynı gün kutluyoruz. Yaşamlarının her anı birlikte geçen iki arkadaşın ölümleri de birlikte olmalı..." 

"Ally."

Kolunu tutup onu durdurdum.

"İkimize de bir şey olmayacak." 

Bana üzgün bir şekilde bakıp yürümeye devam etti. İç çekip ona yetişmek için adımlarımı hızlandırdım. 

"Tapınağın yolunu bulsak bile sadece uzaktan bakıp geri döneceğiz." 

Alayla gülüp etrafına baktı. 

"Merak etme, tapınağı görecek kadar yakınına gittiğimizde Medusa orada olduğumuzu anlayıp bizi öldürmek için gelecek." 

"Bu kadar kötümser olma." 

"Kötümser değilim Camila. Herkes benim ne kadar iyimser ve hayat dolu bir insan olduğumu bilir ama Medusa'dan bahsediyoruz!" 

Önündeki küçük taşa tekme atıp bana baktı. 

"Medusa vicdan yoksunu bir canavar, bir şeytan! Tapınağını bulduğumuzda elbette bizi öldürecek."

"Benimle gelmen için seni zorlamıyorum. Söylenmeye devam edeceksen geri dön."

Sinirle önüne dönüp adımlarını hızlandırdı. 

"Bu iş bittiğinde Medusa bizi öldürmemiş olsa bile seni ben öldüreceğim." 

"Bunu o zaman konuşuruz."

Sinirli bir şekilde yürümeye devam ederken sol taraftaki ağaçların birbirine olan yakınlıklarını görüp durdum. 

"Ally."

O da benim baktığım yere bakmaya başladığında ağaçlara doğru gittim. 

"Ağaçların bu kadar yakın olması garip değil mi? İkisinin arasından ben bile zor geçerim." 

"Belki de tanrı yaptığımız aptallığı fark edip bizi durdurmak için tapınağa giden yola engeller koymuştur." 

Gülümseyerek çantamı çıkartıp Ally'e verdim. 

"Bu orman başlı başına garip ve ürkütücü ama bu ağaçlar bilerek bu şekle getirilmiş." 

"Harika! Medusa'nın taşa çevirmekten başka güçleri de varmış."

"Belki de Medusa değildi." 

Güçlükle ağaçların arasından geçip Ally'nin uzattığı çantaları aldım. O da benim gibi ağaçların arasından geçip çantasını aldı. 

"Bu ağaçların Medusa tarafından bu hale getirilmiş olması için dua edeceğim." 

"Neden?" 

"Çünkü eğer Medusa'nın kontrol ettiği başka bir canavar tarafından bu hale getirildilerse anlatılanlar doğru demektir." 

"Hangi anlatılanlar?" 

"Ormanın canavarlar tarafından korunduğunu düşünen insanların anlattıkları işte Mila" 

"Saçmalama"

Gözlerimi devirip yürümeye devam ettim. 

"Mila, geri dönelim lütfen" 

"Sen istiyorsan dönebilirsin" 

"Ama..."

"Çok konuşuyorsun" 

Kollarını önünde bağlayıp alt dudağını büktü. 

"İyi" 

Onu umursamayıp yerdeki otlara baktım. Hiçbiri ezilmiş gibi durmuyordu. 

"Sanırım yanlış yoldayız" 

Ally'nin küsme olayına devam ettiğini fark ettiğimde derin bir nefes aldım. 

"Başka bir yolu deneyelim" 

Gönlünü almak için bir şey yapmayacağımı anladığı için pes edip kollarını indirdi. 

"Doğru yoldayız"

"Nereden biliyorsun?" 

"Otların ne kadar düzgün durduğuna bak, hepsi eşit boyda ve diğer kısımdakilerden daha kısa. İzleri saklamak için bir şey yapmış olmalı" 

"Büyü mü?" 

"Olabilir, bilmiyorum"

"Yürümeye devam edelim" 

İtiraz etmeden peşimden geldiğinde gülümsedim. Yaklaşık 5 dakikalık bir yürüyüşten sonra yolun bittiğini anlayıp durdum. 

"Buradan sonra nereye gideceğiz?" 

"Ağaçlarla çevrili bir labirentin içindeymişiz gibi hissediyorum" 

Bir tuhaflık bulmak için etrafı incelerken aniden gelen ürpertiyle titredim. 

"Üşüyor musun?" 

Pek de yabancı olmadığım hisler tekrar vücudumu ele geçirmeye başlamıştı. 

"Gözlerini kapat" 

"Neden?" 

"O burada." 

Yaprakların hışırtısı ve yılanların sesleri gittikçe yaklaşırken Ally'nin omuzlarına bastırıp yere çökmesini sağladım. Ardından bende yanına çöküp gözlerimi kapattım. 

"Ne olursa olsun, gözlerini sakın açma" 

"Asıl sen açma" 

Ally beni daha sıkı kavrayıp yüzümü boynuna gömmemi sağladığında yutkundum. O da alnını omzuma yaslamıştı. 

"Yılan seslerini duyuyor musun?" 

"Ne yılanı? Yılan mı var?" 

Geri çekilmek için bir hamle yaptığında kafasını tutup kendime doğru çektim. 

"Sakin ol! Yılan tarafından ısırıldığında sağ kalma ihtimalin var ama Medusa'ya karşı hiç sansın yok"

"Medusa acısız öldürüyor" 

"Bunu bilemeyiz. O insanlar taşa dönüşüyor. Belki de işkence çekiyorlardır"

"Kahretsin!"

Vücudum; hissettiğim soğukluğun artmasıyla daha çok titremeye başladığında Ally'nin kolunu sıktım. 

"Seni serbest bırakması için yalvaracağım" 

"Camila, titriyorsun" 

"Çünkü üşüyorum" 

"Ben ince bir kıyafetle bile terliyorum"

"Medusa'nın soğukluğunu hissetmiyor musun?"

"Hayır" 

"Yılan seslerini de duymuyorsun değil mi?" 

"Duymuyorum"

Aniden kulağımın dibinde tıslayan yılanla korkup sola doğru bir hamle yaptım. Ally dengesini kaybedip düşecekken onu yakalayıp tekrar sarıldım. 

"Camila, ne oluyor?" 

Sırtımda hissettiğim elle yutkunup elimi Ally'nin saçlarına götürdüm. 

"Hiçbir şey" 

"Gözlerimizi artık açabilir miyiz?" 

"Hayır"

Eliyle dokunduğu yerler yanıyor gibiydi ama normal bir yanma değildi. Terlemeye başlamıştım ve korkudan titriyordum ama bir yandan da üşüyordum. 

Elini yukarı çıkarıp boğazımı kavradığında yutkundum. Boğazımı hafifçe sıkmış ve beni kaldırmak için yukarıya doğru çekmeye başlamıştı. 

Gücüne karşı koyamadığım için Ally'i bırakıp ayağa kalktım. 

"Ne yapıyorsun?" 

"Sakın gözlerini açma" 

Boğazımı daha da sıkmaya başladığında elimi elinin üzerine koydum. 

"Onun gitmesine izin ver, lütfen" 

Yılanların sesleri iki yanımı da sarmıştı. Yüzünü bana doğru yaklaştırdığını hissediyordum. 

"Ne oluyor?" 

"Sen sadece gözlerini kapalı tut" 

Boğazımdaki elini biraz daha sıkıp kafamı kaldırdım. Boğazımı sıkmayı bırakmıştı ama elini indirmemişti. 

"Bana zarar vermiyorsun" 

Bir elimle elini tutuyorken diğer elimle kolunu kavradım. 

"Bir insanın bedenine sahipsin" 

Elimi kolundan biraz daha ileriye götürüp omzunu tuttum. Sinirlenmesinden korkuyordum ama merakımı gidermek için buna devam edecektim. 

"Soğukluğunu hissediyorum ama dokunduğun yerler yanıyor" 

Elimle boğazını kavrayıp gülümsedim. Nefes alışverişlerini hissedebiliyordum. 

"Konuşmayacak mısın?" 

"Camila beni korkutuyorsun" 

Ally'i umursamayıp Medusa'ya doğru bir adım attım. 

"Bir dahaki sefere, bu kadar şanslı olmayacaksın" 

Söylediği şeyle gideceğini anlayıp elini daha sıkı tuttum. Boşta olan eliyle beni ittirip geri gitmemi sağladı. Geri giderken taşa takıldığım için yere düşmüştüm. Kalçamın acısına yüzümü buruşturup yutkundum. Hissettirdiği soğukluk ve yılan sesleri yok olmuştu. 

"Gözlerini açabilirsin" 

Ally gözlerini açıp bana bakarken ben de Medusa'nın nereden gitmiş olabileceğini bulmak için etrafa bakıyordum. 

"Camila"

Emekleyerek yanıma gelip bana sarıldı. 

"Sen gerçekten canına susamışsın"

"Ona dokundum Ally"

Elimi boğazıma götürüp gülümsedim. 

"Bu sefer ona dokunmama izin verdi" 

"Bir dahaki sefere bu kadar şanslı olmayacağını da söyledi Mila. Bu sondu, bir daha asla Medusa'nın karşısına çıkmayacaksın" 

"Onu duydun mu?" 

Benden ayrılıp derin bir nefes aldı. 

"Soğukluğunu hissetmedim ama onu ve yılan seslerini duydum" 

"Demek bu yüzden hiç konuşmadı" 

Hızla ayağa kalkıp onu da kaldırdım. 

"Köy meydanı hep gürültülü olur. Yılan seslerini kimse duymaz. Soğukluğunu hissetmelerini engellediği için kimse geldiğini fark etmiyor"

"Ama sen fark ediyorsun" 

"Beni korkutmak için yapıyor olmalı" 

"Ya da senin hissetmeni engelleyemiyor" 

"Bu çok mantıksız. Benim ne özelliğim var ki?" 

"Sana daha önce dokundu değil mi?" 

Ağzım istemsizce açılırken Ally şüpheyle bana bakmaya başladı. 

"Köy meydanında durup Medusa geldiğinde insanları uyarabilirim" 

"Onlara nasıl açıklayacaksın? Sana inanmayacaklardır" 

"Şansımı denemeliyim" 

"Medusa'nın lanetlediği biri olduğunu düşünürler. İdam edilebilirsin"

"İnsanları kurtabilirim" 

"Hayır, idam edilme ihtimalin varken olmaz" 

"Ally, babam sayesinde beni dinleyeceklerdir" 

"Ya Medusa'yı sinirlendirirsen?"

"Bir kişinin hayatına karşı onlarca kişinin hayatı" 

"O bir kişi sensin Camila"

"Ally" 

"Hayır. Böyle bir şey yapmayacaksın" 

"Ama..." 

"Bu kadar yeter" 

Yerdeki çantaları alıp benimkini sertçe göğsüme doğru attı. Çantayı havada yakaladıktan sonra kollarımı iplerden geçirip derin bir nefes aldım. 

"Artık köy meydanında pazar olmayacak. İnsanlar bir şeye ihtiyaç duyduğunda o şeyi satan kişinin evine gidip alacak ve 5 dakika içinde eve dönecek" 

"Medusa evlere girmeye başlarsa?" 

"Bunu da köyün büyükleri düşünsün, gidelim" 

Elini sırtıma koyup beni ittirmeye başladı. Gözlerimi devirdikten sonra yürümeye devam ettim. 

Elinin varlığını hala boğazımda hissediyordum ama bu garip bir şekilde gülümsemi sağlıyordu. Nefes alışverişlerini hissettmiştim. 

İç çekip kafamı iki yana salladım. Onu düşünmekten vazgeçmek zorundaydım.


End file.
